


The Ending We Deserved

by Mindglare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Porn, Au where low bloods lived and highbloods dont, Basically, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Its gonna focus on Mindfang and Redglare ofc, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Porn With Plot, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Teaching equality and justice, The relationship I deserved, They like go in a jorney and all, the ending I deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindglare/pseuds/Mindglare
Summary: I just wanted the lowbloods to win and to Redglare and Mindfang to date.Update: Yeah well I'm not that much into Homestuck anymore to continue this is the way it shoud be written. I have more of this story saved but I won't update it. I'll just keep it saved, maybe I'll come back to it someday, who knows.





	The Ending We Deserved

It was her plan all along.

"I hope I havent made you wait for too long." She said with her typical smirk. "You make such a good actress Redglare, ever consider acting for a career?" She proceeds while cutting the rope around your neck. You don't answer.

The plan was simple. Marquise's trial goes wrong, she controls the crown to hang you, not a single blood drop is necessary and you just have to pretend you're dying.

"Not even a thank you?" She still haven't shut up.

You remove the rest of the rope by yourself and snap your back and neck.

"Thank you."

Then you take your cane from her hand, wait for her to give you your glasses and jump off the gallows to the dirt. She follows you and because you are looking at the sky she looks too.

"You didnt come with Pyralsprite? Or he didnt let you on his back?" You turn to her. She just made a very obvious fake smile while closing her eye.

"Of course he did! Hes just not here. Yet." She replied. Knowing your lusus he might have kicked Mindfang off his back mid flight. You would do the same if you were him.

He arrives just a second after with some wild beast's blood on his mouth. Thats why he was late. He went for a snack. Despite of the blood when he lands you caress his head and if there wasnt for the dirty blood he would have licked you. Seeing him bring out a smile of you and a quiet chuckle. Mindfang is just there looking.

"Will you bring me to the other?" You ask him and he lowers his back for you. When Mindfang approches to climb on him too he raises a bit. "Pyralsprite." It's not a order but a request and he lowers his back again letting her climb.

She sits behind you and it annoys you how well you can feel her with just your back. You notice that Mindfang is suspiciously letting her arm be next to her and not around your waist like she should.

"Put your arm around my waist." You wand to add 'and let it stay there' but don't, simply because of the fact that its nothing going on between you for her to be reminded of that.

And it annoys you how well firmed she is grabbing on you while you are flying. Fortunately for you the trip isnt long and she didn't gave you a hard time with her bitching chats during the whole time. You two arrive at the centre of a deep and well hidden forest, theres three small tends there and a fire badly lighted up.

You and Mindfang get off Pyralsprite while the other trolls beguin to come off of the tends. All of them with a smile as they saw you, alive.

"The plan my people." Mindfang announced proudly. "Was a success!" Shes smirking brightly about it like always.

"I'm glad you are safe Redglare." The Dolorosa was the first to speak directly at you. You smile and let her hold both of your hands. 

"So now that the Neophyte is here maybe it's about time her and the Marquise explain how even they get with all this." The Psiioniic said from a decent distance.

"Hes right." You begin taking your glasses off, just for a few minutes until you sit again by the weak fire. You snap your fingers and Pyralsprite threw a small fire ball to light the fire up. "After I freed you..."

You've always worked for the Grand High Blood after the academy. You went for criminal's heads for him mostly and watched over the prisioners. The rest of you work didn't included him much. He never knew you were a follower of one of the criminals of the land, The Sighless, you often went to his lectures and never returned with him or his friends to His Honourable Tyranny. Of course that made him mad but he always had to just deal with it. When he and his friends got arrested you were always the one who watched over their cell. Just one was able to flee but there was Sighless, Psiioniic and Dolorosa. 

Dualscar was often around. One day when he was looking for new slaves, he always needed new ones and no one knew exactly why away, so he took Dolorosa. Unfortunately, there was nothing you could do about that.

Days later he comes back again but this time was different. He came with this well known name. 'Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, the Scourge of the seas.' He said. Highblood ordered you to go for her and so you go for her, leaving your friends at the hands of another legislacerator. You don't know what happened with Dualscar but you presume that he was killed after you left.

There was a battle between you and Mindfang and you manage to capture her. You think she wasn't as such a big thing like everyone said. Only a little fire and everything was burned, everything but the slaves. Only a single move of your blade and her arm was taken and you come back with her, both of you alive. 

Your two friends are still in the same cell as were you left them. Good. The Marquise was put in the next one. Alone. Now you had to take care of them and the Marquise too. Why her too? Well she needed to confess her crimes. It would made your job much easier, but everytime you tried to talk to she just bitched you and went around and around in the subject denying and denying. Until you got tired.

Your biggest mistake was going in her cell that night. 

"If you just confessed you'll make both of our lives easier." You start carefully and close the cell door behind you. 

She's sitting there facing the floor, her hair is hiding practically her whole face so you cant see her expression at all. 

"Your life you mean." She finally beguins so you stop walking towards her. "I'm just gonna be executed either way arent I?" The Marquise gets up and looks at you, shes not smiling or smirking. You take a step backwards.

"You wouldn't have to stay any longer here. Hungry, tersty, sleepy... You can have a quick death." You explain still careful.

"Darling." She's smirking now. "I'm not gonna die. Not here, not by you." Shes walking towards you but you dont walk backwards.

"I took your fleet, your slaves, your flesh, your eye. What makes you say I would not take your life too?" Shes close but you dont move. 

Marquise is trying to intimidate you, shes a dangerous and nasty woman. She would do anything for the keys in your pocket. When shes too close you move your head slightly to the side not breaking eye contact. The fact that she is taller and probably stronger than you is making you a bit nervous, but even so you believe that between the two of you, you are the one who knows what shes doing. 

"Intuition." She simply says. "Did you just enter my cell for that? To remind me of the facts that I already know?" Then suddently she moves very quickly and tries to catch your wrist but you are even more faster and grab her wrist instead holding it up. "Or to remind me you are dangerous?" 

If she had another arm, that one would be holding your other wrist for sure. Instead you are still holding your cane and weapon. So you are safe, plus theres nothing she can do to you there. If anything the others would come for you if you dont show up at a certain time. 

"If you prefer to stay here until the day of your execusion im not gonna insist more and just let you suffer." You almost growled the words out.

"My my, so agressive. Yet you haven't done absolutely nothing but here I am, at your please." Dispite of her tone, she was smirking harder and it was annoying you. "You would make such a good kismesis you know..." As she said that the tip of her firngers touched your jaw line.

Is that what shes doing? Shes trying to seduce you? Well, you aren't gonna fall for it, you know shes just doing it for freedom. 

"Back off Marquise, I'm not going to be seduced by a criminal." You answer after a long moment.

"Why not? Are you that loyal to your justice?" You notice her eyes going down to look at somewhere else.

Giving in its just not an option here and you lift your hand to get her off you, but it doesn't really work like you expect. Because she managed to take an hold of your necklace and the grip is too strong to push her off but you still try get her hand out. Unsuccessful you try to use your dragon cane but she pushes by the silver making you move foward so you have to hold up the strike. Marquise is having trouble because unlike her you have two arms but shes choosing her movements carefully. She doesn't have two arms but has two legs and starts to use them to put you on the floor kicking you by the stomach while your hand is still lifted. You drop your cane and stay lower caughing. With the same hand you grab her hair and push it down, she screams but doesnt fall. Not properly fall at least but shes on top of you now holding you against the floor with her own body. If someone comes here surely you'll have trouble. Serious trouble.

"Get off me." Its an order. 

You are trying to push her off with both of your arms but she almost doesn't move. Just how strong is she? Or how weak are you? Marquise as her face right in yours and its pissing you off. More even because in middle fight you lost your glasses and shes staring at your eyes hungrily. You stare back but furiously. Once again her eyes drop and her hand touches the skin where your necklace is against almost like shes admiring it.

"So... What do we have here?"

You don't answer for a long while and she looks again to you. Her touching is getting annoying and you even consider kicking her but that would make to much noise and you definitely don't want anyone to see you while you two are... In such questionable positions. Honestly it would be worst if she had two arms but still. 

"Get. Off. Me." You repeat slowing. She doesn't move.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Her legs start to thigh you against her and the floor. This is getting you more and more pissed. 

Mindfang let go of your necklace and attempted to touch your check but you didn't let her by grabbing her wrist. She was still smiling, no, smirking, she was smirking.

"You look so kissable my little Neophyte." The Marquise laughs.

Your semi close your eyes, annoyed with the nick name when something finally hits you.

"What do you know about my necklace?" The smirk in her lips fades, but you don't know if you are successful or not. 

"More than you think I do." She shakes your hand off her wrist and gets up, lending the same hand to help you get up. You don't accept it.

That converssation ended up in a confession from you both. That you secretly followed signless and knew his small group but since they were put into prison you didn't know where or how they were. In exchange Mindfang told you that she met Dolorosa on Dualscar's ship, that she managed to save her from him but when you came to capture her she didn't know what happened to her just like the other slaves Mindfang had. 

You concluded that the Dolorosa was somewhere in this prison and because you were you in some days you managed to go to her cell. It was a good three or four blocks away from Mindfang's one. 

When you finally spoted her a wave of happiness reach you just to be able to look at her, but you controled yourself and just kept acting like any other guard. Besides you two weren't close or anything.

The Dolorsa wasn't in a bad shape at all. She was just there, looking down. When you had the opportunity you got close to her cell while coming with a completely improvised plan in order to talk to her in private. Your college stood still near her cell, but when she spotted you her expression was nothing but surprise. Still she kept quiet and you mentally thanked her for that. 

"I have orders to bring prisioner 046 to the question room. So if you please." You say politely. He wouldn't question your orders, you work directly for His Honourable Tiranny himself after all.

The Dolorosa's chains were unlocked right away and you handcuffed her wrist to yours like you did to any other troll. Both of you made your way in silence, not even when you were alone she didn't dared to spoke a word to you, you worry if she doesn't trust you. Finally in the room, soundproof, completely alone and with the door locked you freed her and threw the keys and the handcuffs to the table.

"I'm so glad you are okay! If I knew you were so close to me before I would have run to you, Rosa." You even took your glasses so she could see how real your words were. She smiled and took a few steps closer, then you had the initiative for a hug which she slowly hugged back.

"I'm so happy to see a friend, specially you Red." 


End file.
